House Family Christmas Card
by innerurge1
Summary: A little bit of Hameron fluff set post season 8, if at some point House and Cameron had actually gotten together. What would happen if Cameron let House be in charge of the family Christmas photo session? I pumped this out really fast because I was bored and my hubby is too sick to celebrate the holiday, so it is has not had the love of a beta. Hope you have a great Christmas!


"It's called compromise. Maybe if you'd been a little better at it you'd still be married." Getting his best dig in at Taub, House continues to pass out his family photo Christmas cards to his team. "Allison loves Christmas and she wanted family photo cards, so we got family photo cards."

"Yeah, but these… these are…" Chase seems shocked. One would think he'd know better by now, having both worked for House and being the ex of his wife.

"Totally awesome." House finishes for him. "Yeah, I know. That was the compromise. We did family photo cards, but I got got to run the photo session."

With the reactions thus far, Park is almost afraid to look at hers, and Foreman is already shaking his head without opening it. House is extremely please with her expression upon finally opening it. Foreman's practiced non-shocked expression is well played.

"I still can't believe that Cameron allowed you to take these, much less give them to people." Foreman lays the card down on the conference room table and grabs a file to start looking for the next case.

"I duno, James has a really adorable expression." Park says, as she turns the card over to read the message on the back.

"You would too if you were a healthy young breast feed boy surrounded by that many perky milk factories. And Adult Santa, of course, prefers breast milk with his cookies."

Having passed out a card to each of his fellows, House takes another moment to admire his work. In the center of the image, he sits on a cherry-red chopper, dressed in black leather riding pants, a red tee shirt and red leather riding jacket. On top of his head, instead of a helmet was a Santa hat. Sitting behind him on the bike was his wife, Allison, dressed in an all red leather riding suit and matching hat. A large red sack, sat on the ground beside the bike. Behind them, Santa's elves, which consisted of three strippers he'd hired to dress in skimpy evle outfits, were waving goodbye to the 'Clauses' while holding their 8 month old son James in a red onesie, who had a smirk on his face that said he was his father's son.

"So where are the real cards House?" Chase asks. "There is no way she sent these to her parents. No way in hell."

"Maybe they just didn't like you as much as me."

"Yeah, right. That has to be it."

Just then Allison enters the conference room, son in tow. "Hey guys. Merry Christmas! I see Greg has had his fun and given you his Christmas card." Passing the boy off to House, with a peck to each of their cheeks, she begins to look for something in her computer bag. After a few seconds she pulls out a stack of her own cards and begins passing them out to the group. House suddenly had a terrified look on his face. "Hey we had a deal."

"Everybody lies." She says back, smiling.

As the group open their cards, there is a mixture of laughter from the men and a little "awe" from Park. Pictured instead of a badass Santa and company, was instead a more traditional family picture. House, Allison and little James sitting on a park bench in the snow smiling broadly at the camera. All donning matching red sweaters and blue jeans.

Any other family and it would be a normal scene, but with House there, his family looking so entirely tamed and domesticated, it couldn't have been more funny for the guys.

"I see what you mean House. Compromise is the key." Taub says, but even as he does his look gives away a hint of jealousy at how happy the family looks in their cheesy matching suburban family sweaters.

"You see son," House says as he holds the boy up to face him, "you can never trust a woman to guard your reputation. This is why you have to enjoy your free pass to the breasts why you can. Because one day, there will be a price for an all access pass."

Allison rolls her eyes at her husband. "So are you ready to go? I called in our order it should be ready soon."

"Did you remember Wilson's?" Everyone shot House an odd look, but Allison stepped in to clear up the statement.

"It's our first Christmas since Wilson died. He and Greg had a tradition of spending the holiday hanging out over Chinese take-out. We're keeping it going." The comment earned a collective nod, and the family gathered up their things to head home.

Sitting by the fireplace, surrounded by his family, a host of new baby toys and two very different family Christmas pictures decorating the mantle, Gregory House spent his first Christmas in 20 years without his best friend, and his first Christmas ever with his son and best friend's name sake. He remembered back a few months before, when he sat holding Wilson's hand, as the end was upon him. House finally told him the words, "I love you, Wilson. I don't know how to live once you die."

To which his friend replied. "Yes you do House. Allison and James make you happy. Just be happy for me, it's all I've ever wanted for you, because I love you too." In that moment, House let the tears stream down his face, and nodded yes as he sobbed and watched his friend take his last breath.

Sitting next to him now, at the fire with his wife, son and an unopened box of noodles, he kept his promise to his friend and let himself be happy.


End file.
